gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost House
Ghost Houses are recurring places that appear in the Mario games. They are often home to Boos and many other species. Ghost Houses always appear as old buildings with many bottomless pits around. Games ''Super Mario World Ghost Houses first appear in this game. There is a total of six of them in the game. They usually contain at least one Big Boo where either Mario or Luigi has to fight or avoid. The level always starts out with Mario or Luigi entering the house. Note that whenever Mario or Luigi complete a Ghost House, the game will always save. New Super Mario Bros. Ghost Houses appear once again in this game. There is only four of them in the entire game and their layout differs each time. Another species of Boo called Broozer first appear in these Ghost Houses attempting to punch Mario or Luigi. New Super Mario Bros. 2 Ghost Houses have a much more common role in this game rather from its predecessor. They are found nearly on every World except World 1 and World Star. Some Ghost Houses in this game is known for having the mighty Boohemoth. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Ghost Houses in this game appear nearly the same to the ones from ''New Super Mario Bros. New enemies such as Scaredy Rats make their first appearance in these Ghost Houses. Only four can be found in this game. ''New Super Mario Bros. U In this game, there is only four Ghost Houses similar to ''New Super Mario Bros. It is known for having unique features. ''Super Mario 3D Land Ghost Houses return in this game. There is a total of six of them in this game. The theme for the Ghost Houses is a remixed version of ''Super Mario Galaxy's ''Ghostly Galaxy theme. Ghost Houses are also known to house the unique Tail Boos. Other games Luigi's Mansion A Ghost House appears as a mansion in this game. It also serves as the main location. It is home to many Portrait Ghosts, Boos, and King Boo. Super Mario Sunshine Although it isn't a true ghost house, Hotel Delfino of this game counts as one as it's the only place in ''Super Mario Sunshine that contains Boos. Even King Boo can be fought in the basement of the casino during the fifth episode of Sirena Beach. ''Super Mario 64 A Ghost House appears in this game under the name of Big Boo's Haunt. It is home to Big Boo and many other horrors such as the piano. Mario Party 8 A Ghost House mainly appears as a playable board called King Boo's Haunted Hideaway. The board itself acts like a maze and a player must find King Boo. After a player gets a star from King Boo, the mansion ejects all players out of the mansion and it shuffles itself. Mario Party 9 Another Ghost House appears in this game called Boo's Horror Castle. Players must avoid the occasional Pink Boo from talking half of their Mini Stars. Paper Mario Only one Ghost House appears in this game under the name of Boo's Mansion. It is home to more friendly Boos including Bow and Bootler. It has many rooms with traps and old furniture. There is even an Item Shop in the basement and is known for being the only place that sells Life Mushrooms. Mario can also use a Warp Pipe that connects Toad Town Tunnels directly beside the Ghost House. Bow's room is located on the top floor. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door A similar Ghost House appears in this game under the name of the Creepy Steeple. It is the former home of Doopliss and many Boos. Mario can whack away the Boos with his Super Hammer and they will form into the Atomic Boo. After Mario defeats it, it will disappear and Boos will appear as regular enemies in the Steeple. The Creepy Steeple is also known for having the Cookbook and the only place where Golden Leafs are grown. Paper Mario: Sticker Star Although not much, a version of a Ghost House appears as the level The Engimansion where it is populated by 100 Boos. After Mario captures all of them in the Book of Sealing and then defeats the Big Boo afterward, the mansion is no longer filled with ghosts (though Scaredy Rats are still seen running around in the hallways). Gallery ghosthouseNSMBW.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' ghosthouseNSMB2.jpg|''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' ghosthouseNSMBU.jpg|''New Super Mario Bros. U'' ghosthouse3Dland.jpg|''Super Mario 3D Land'' de:Geisterhaus Category:Super Mario World Locations Category:Levels in New Super Mario Bros. Category:New Super Mario Bros. U Levels Category:Levels in Super Mario 3D Land Category:Ghost Houses